


Haikyuu character one shots

by Ushitama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Multi, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kita Shinsuke, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Miya Osamu, POV Oikawa Tooru, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushitama/pseuds/Ushitama
Summary: One shots with Haikyuu characters. Most of them are very wholesome but some might be a bit darker and have more sensitive content. There is a subtitle for each scene and different characters. Comment which character or scenarios you want me to write about. Mostly no NSFW
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Akaashi Keiji- Dancing together in your living room**

“Hey bubs, I’m home!” I hear Keiji’s voice followed by the sound of the door closing.

“You’re finally home.” I rush towards him and embrace Keiji in a hug. “I was waiting for this the whole day.” I mummer while nuzzling my head deeper into his chest. “I know, I’m sorry bubs, you know that I didn’t expect to have such a huge project assigned to me last minute.”

I glance at the clock and it reads 7:28.

“Ok Keiji, I made some dinner for you, and drumroll! BDBDBDBD….. Onigiri with sashimi on the side hehe.” “Aw, thank you bubs.” Keiji kissed my forehead and went to go to the bathroom to wash his hands and change into comfortable clothes. He comes back and in the meantime, I turn the speakers on to some slow romantic music.

“I love the vibe you’re trying to set babygirl.” Keiji comes back grinning. “I know everyday is simple with you but I hope you never get tired of these little things.” I embrace him in a hug once again.

“Of course my angel. I will never let you go.” I feel warm hands around my back, holding me tight. “Ok let’s eat, y/n.” We eat pretty quickly as Keiji was starving from studying a lot today and we sit at the dinner table talking to each other about our day and our upcoming schedules.

“y/n?” Keiji speaks up. “Yes my love?” “Let’s dance together.” I look at Keiji’s face and he has a light shade of pink pervading his face and his ears are slightly red. I grin in response and pull him from up his chair.

— careless whisper (George Michael) —

I twirl Keiji as soon as he is up and he pulls me close to him. Whispering in my ear, he says, “you stole my part.” Then proceeds to turn me around this time. We start to belt the lyrics along as we mess around with each other and dance to our soul’s content.

There are a couple more upbeat songs that proceed after and today just seems so perfect.

— put your head on my shoulder (Paul Anka) —

We go back into each other’s arms with my head on his chest. “I’m so happy with you Keiji, I would never ask for anyone else but you. Thank you for always making me the happiest.” I close my eyes and waltz along to the beat.

Keiji kisses my forehead and that’s all the response I need. I don’t need any word affirmation, just that simple action was enough for me to understand that he thinks the same for me. We spend the rest of the night together in our living room, the studio apartment we have both rented out together, dancing in each other’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iwaizumi Hajime: sneaking out at night**

_Thump thump_ I can hear my heart beating quickly as I feel the cool misty air coming from my bedroom window.

“Y/n, you’ll be ok.” I hop over my window and close it right after. I see Iwa standing right in front of me and he embraces me in a hug as soon as I leave my house.

We both giggle in each other’s arms and head to his car.

“So.. where are we going tonight?”

“Hmm anywhere you want?” Iwa retorts back.

“Eh, let’s just go where we feel like going hehe.”

“Alrighty captain” Iwa looks at me with a loving gaze.

We cruise through the empty roads and head to the highway. I could see the lights of the cars zooming quickly through the misty night. We proceed to head into the highway.

As music is booming through our speakers, Iwa lowers all the windows in the car so the air comes gushing through.

“AUGHH THIS IS SO FUN!” I yell over the music.

“I AGREE! LET’S DO THIS MORE OFTEN!” Iwa chuckles and looks towards the road. “I love you.” He barely says, but I knew what words he was saying.

“I LOVE YOU MORE IWAAAA!” I scream on the top of my lungs and Iwa looks at me in shock.

“I LOVE YOU THE MOST Y/N!”

We end up on the highway for a little bit and head to a nearby beach.

There are waves crashing near the rocks and I climb on them to get the full view of the ocean. “Be careful y/n, you might fall!” Iwa yells at me from afar.

“I’ll be ok! Iwa come look at this. The view is beautiful.” I tell him as he runs closer to me. We both sit at the edge of the rocks and look at each other.

“Indeed the view is beautiful-” I giggle while looking at Iwa but he catches me off guard with a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back passionately like the waves in sea.

We embrace each other and I break off the kiss first to smile at Iwa and tell him that he is the most precious person in my life.

He looks at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. “Of course baby, I’ll be your most precious person forever and ever.”


End file.
